Sin mirar
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Lenalee y Lavi hubieran deseado no mirar dónde no debían...
1. Chapter 1

**Sin mirar**

Allen Walker despertaba después de tener un sueño muy extraño e intenso con Road Kamelot como protagonista. Esos sueños le perturbaban demasiado. Mientras se levantaba de la cama escuchó el agua de la regadera y cómo la llave era cerrada. ¿Quién estaba en su baño? Era prácticamente media noche.

Esperó para ver quién salía. Y pocos minutos después, salió de ahí la protagonista de sus sueños.

— ¿Road? ¿Qué hacías en mi baño?—le preguntó totalmente intrigado.

—Bañándome, ¿qué más?—le respondió burlona.

Allen no sabía exactamente que tanto interés le había tomado esa chica, pero siempre iba a verlo. Gracias a eso no podía sacarla de su mente ni estando dormido.

La miró de pies a cabeza. Tenía puesto una playera sin mangas morada y una pequeña falda azul. No pudo evitar detener su vista en una gotita de agua que cayó de su cabello mojado y se iba perdiendo entre sus pechos. Lo único que logró sacarlo de su trance fue su risa.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Allen?

Él se sonrojó. Lo había descubierto in fraganti. Tosió un poco para tranquilizarse y poderle contestar.

— ¿No deberías ponerte algo que te cubra más?

—Hace calor.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué diría tu padre si te viera vestida así en la habitación de un chico y a solas?

—Probablemente te mataría.

—Te diviertes, ¿verdad?

Road solo le sonrió. Se acercó a la cama dónde él aún seguía sentado y se recostó.

—Road…—amenazó.

— ¿Qué?

A esa chica en verdad no le importaba nada. Incluso podía ver su ropa interior debajo de su falda. Era blanca por cierto.

— ¿Sabes que soy un chico?

—Sí, un chico muy guapo.

— ¿Y sabes que estamos solos?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Y sabes que un chico tiene sus necesidades?

—Lo sé.

— ¿Y sabes que tarde o temprano no me voy a contener más?

—Hazlo—le dijo tranquilamente.

—Road…—volvió a amenazar.

—Dime Allen.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—Yo igual.

—Te tomaré la palabra entonces.

Allen se lanzó sobre ella, sosteniendo sus muñecas y comenzó a besar su cuello.

Pero, el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta los interrumpió. Allen gruñó con frustración y se levantó, indicándole a Road que guardara silencio.

Abrió la puerta solo un poco y se asomó.

—Allen-kun—saludó su compañera.

—Hola Lenalee.

—Sé que es algo tarde, pero Jerry-san preparó un pastel y me pidió que te dijera que si quieres puedes ir a comer un poco.

—Gracias, pero estoy lleno y muy cansado—Allen fingió un bostezo para disimular—será en otra ocasión.

—Está bien—aceptó confusa, pero antes de irse una risa rompió el silencio. Allen se puso rígido al escucharla.

— ¿Y esa risa?—preguntó Lenalee.

— ¿Risa?—fingió ignorancia Allen—yo no escuché nada y aquí adentro solo estoy yo.

Aún más confundida que antes, Lenalee se retiró y Allen cerró rápidamente la puerta.

—Ponle seguro, Allen.

—No hace falta que me lo pidas—se quejó él— ¿por qué te reíste? Casi nos descubre.

—Lo sé—mencionó divertida.

El chico suspiró.

— ¿Quieres quedarte aquí o prefieres que vayamos a otro lado, Allen?

—Ya le puse seguro a la puerta, ya no debe de haber ningún problema.

—Entonces, ¿dónde nos quedamos?

—Pues…

A la mañana siguiente, Lenalee desayunaba aún preocupada por los sucesos extraños de la noche anterior.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Lenalee?—le preguntó Lavi sentándose junto a ella.

—Es que anoche Allen-kun rechazó comer pastel y hoy no ha desayunado. ¿No te parece extraño?

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué puede ser más importante para él que la comida?—Lavi rio al tener una nueva idea al respecto—a lo mejor tiene a una chica en su habitación.

—No creo que Allen-kun sea como tú.

Para salirse de dudas, ambos jóvenes fueron a llamar a Allen.

Lavi decidió primero mirar al picaporte. Tal vez Allen estuviera dormido y no quería despertarlo.

— ¿Lo ves?—le preguntó Lenalee.

—Me parece que veo a alguien en la cama.

—Entonces, ¿está aún dormido?

—Eso parece.

Pero cuando Lavi creía que todo estaba normal, escuchó algo extraño que lo hizo guardar silencio.

— ¿Estás lista para la siguiente ronda?

—Veo que dormir un rato te revitalizó.

—Te dije que no me iba a contener.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo te habías contenido que aún no estás satisfecho después de cuatro rondas?

— ¿Tú ya estás satisfecha?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperamos?

Lavi no distinguía bien qué era lo que ocurría, solo lograba visualizar a alguien quien suponía que era Allen, pero esa voz y esas palabras le decían que ahí ocurría algo más.

—Oh Allen…

—Te amo, Road.

Lavi se alejó de la puerta rápidamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Vámonos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué viste?

—Algo que no creo que quieras ver…ni escuchar.

Lenalee no le hizo caso, con sus palabras solo había aumentado su curiosidad, así que miró por el picaporte.

— ¿Ese es Allen, no? No lo veo bien.

—Te repito que no lo veas.

— ¿Está despierto? ¿Qué hace?  
—Road, yo…

—Hazlo Allen…

Un suspiro, un gemido, un grito, eso fue lo que Lenalee escuchó.

Road se había percatado de la presencia de ambos desde un principio, no le había tomado mucha importancia, pero estaban interrumpiendo un momento importante. Miró hacia la puerta y puso una barrera que impidió que ellos vieran dentro de la habitación. Allen estaba tan concentrado en su labor que ni cuenta se dio.

Lenalee se asustó con la barrera y retrocedió.

—Esa voz…ese nombre… ¡eso que escuché!—Lenalee empezaba a entrar en shock. —Allen y…

—Road—agregó Lavi.

—Están…

—Exacto…

— ¡Cielos!

—Por eso te dije que no miraras. Ahora no podré dormir sin imaginarlos…—se quejó.

—Eres un pervertido Lavi.

— ¿Yo? ¿Yo soy el pervertido? ¿Y Allen qué?

—Sin mirar—escucharon decir repentinamente en sus mentes por una voz que conocían muy bien.

Se miraron espantados y se fueron rápidamente de ahí.

Dentro de la habitación, Allen abrazaba a Road exhausto.

—Durmamos un poco, Road…

—Con gusto, Allen.

Y si alguien se pregunta qué fue lo que ocurrió en esa habitación, esa es otra historia.


	2. Chapter 2

DGM no me pertenece. Última publicación del año, cerrando con broche de oro y dedicada especialmente a la personita que me pidió el lemon.

 **Sin mirar**

 **Capítulo 2**

Allen simplemente se dejó llevar. Ya después pensaría en el porqué está haciendo eso. Por el momento, solo lo disfrutaría.

Se subió a la cama, cubriendo a Road con su cuerpo mientras besaba su cuello con ansias. Road no se quedó quieta, sus manos viajaron a la camisa blanca de Allen para desabrocharla. Allen recorría las piernas de la chica, eran más largas de lo que creía. Comenzó a besarla sin control y ella aceptó sin problemas. Se devoraban la boca el uno al otro. Ninguno de los dos dejaba sus manos sin nada que hacer, ni tampoco su boca…

Mientras se besaban se desvestían uno al otro. Allen le quitó con mucho gusto la falda y la blusa a Road sin nada de delicadeza. Ella desabrochó sus pantalones, pero por la diferencia de altura fue él quien tuvo que quitárselos.

La recorrió de pies a cabeza, tanto con sus manos como con su boca, pero esa ropa interior estorbaba, la ropa que había visto desde antes, que sabía que era blanca, pero no pensó que con encajes incluidos.

—Road…eres sexy…—le susurró al oído mientras le desataba el sujetador.

Oh…sus pechos. No grandes. No pequeños. Perfectos. Se adaptaban muy bien a sus manos que los juguetearon con fervor, haciendo que la chica se retorciera. Cambió sus manos por su lengua, disfrutando de ese nuevo sabor. Road sostenía sus blancos cabellos mientras suspiraba encantada con las atenciones brindadas. Allen bajó sus besos por su estómago, dirigiéndose a su nuevo lugar por explorar. Le arrancó sus pantaletas, tirándolas lejos. No estaba muy seguro de cómo debía proseguir, pero pasó sus dedos en la zona íntima de Road, esperando alguna reacción. Ella gimió. Lo estaba haciendo bien.

Se dedicó a tocar y a conocer más de ese lugar, mientras se percataba cómo se mojaba más y más. Algo le decía que podía utilizar también su lengua, así que le dio una lamida. Era un sabor extraño pero dulce. Lamió y chupó, escuchándola gemir y suspirar, hasta que la vio aferrarse a las sábanas.

—Allen—suspiró ella llegando al clímax, tan solo con los dedos y lengua de su acompañante.

Allen disfrutó sin problemas de su esencia, pero cayó de espaldas cuando Road lo empujó. Miró sorprendido como ella se sentaba sin pudor alguno sobre su estómago.

—Ya jugaste mucho Allen, pero ahora me toca a mí.

El chico no pudo evitar sentir miles de mariposas en el estómago, más de las que ya tenía. Que Road le haya dicho eso, significaba muchas cosas, cosas muy buenas.

La chica se recostó sobre el amplio y musculoso pecho de Allen, comenzando a lamer su cuello. No se limitaba y menos al escuchar la ronca voz de Allen alentándola a seguir. Recorrió igualmente todo el cuerpo del albino con mucho gusto. Disfrutando de su sabor y de las sensaciones causadas.

Lo que Allen no se percató en ese momento fue que Road era más intensa, ya que no solo lo estaba lamiendo, sino que ya le había dejado varios mordiscos y chupetones por doquier.

Los bóxer negros del chico, estorbaban y mucho. Hábilmente se los quitó y se deshizo de ellos. A Allen no le importó demasiado que lo estuviera observando fijamente, al contrario, se sentía libre de ataduras.

—Si tú tocaste todo lo que quisiste, yo haré lo mismo, Allen.

La chica tomó entre sus manos su miembro erecto y exploró con sus dedos toda su longitud y textura. Road llevaba a Allen a la gloria. El chico ni siquiera sabía que eso pudiera sentirse tan bien. Road intercambió sus manos por su boca tal y como él lo hizo. Allen dejó salir un gemido de placer ante su acción. Se sentía y se veía muy erótico el hecho de que Road tuviera todo su miembro en su boca.

Ella tampoco sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero solo se dedicó a disfrutar y que Allen disfrutara también. Chupó, lamió y saboreó todo lo que pudo, hasta que Allen le sucedió lo mismo que a ella.

—Road, espera…—la alertó.

Ella sacó el pene de su boca para ver como Allen eyaculara.

— ¿Te estabas conteniendo?—le preguntó sonriendo.

—No es como si hubiera hecho esto antes—le dijo aún entre jadeos, por tal orgasmo.

—Yo tampoco.

—Lo sé.

Road volvió a tomar el miembro de Allen para sentir el sabor de su semilla.

—Road, ¿qué haces?—le preguntó inquieto al ver lo que la chica estaba por hacer.

—Tú también lo hiciste, así que no te quejes.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, Allen.

El chico observó sonrojado cómo lamió y tragó todo lo expulsado.

—Sabes rico—le dijo aun saboreándolo.

—Tú también—confesó apenado.

— ¿Por qué te apenas ahora?

—No lo sé, ni siquiera sé cómo debería continuar y me da miedo lastimarte.

—No te preocupes, no me lastimarás, además yo tampoco sé cómo seguir, pero aprendamos juntos Allen.

—Creo que es una buena idea, Road—le respondió con un poco más de confianza pero aún nervioso.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

Era cierto que la pasión y la lujuria reinaban el lugar, pero Allen se encargaría de que el amor y la entrega prevalecieran.

Volvió a invertir los papeles, tomando a Road de la cintura para recostarla en la cama. La besó lenta y delicadamente, esparciendo sus besos por todo su rostro. Frente, nariz, mejillas y labios por igual.

— ¿Intentas ser romántico, Allen?—le preguntó al percatarse de sus acciones.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

—Para nada, al contrario, me gusta.

Allen se sentó frente a ella y la contempló. Se veía tan inocente y a la vez tan sensual. Se puso de rodillas y se acercó a ella.

—Road…si te duele…

—No me dolerá—repitió.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, Allen. Sigue.

Allen respiró profundamente y se depositó en su entrada, empujando hacia adentro. Era bastante estrecha, pero iba entrando poco a poco sin problemas. Aunque ella dijo que no le dolería, vio un poco de dolor en su rostro. Se lanzó a sus labios ahogando el grito que iba a soltar cuando la terminó penetrando de un solo golpe.

Soltó sus labios para hablarle.

—Perdón.

— ¿Perdón?—repitió ella—no me pidas perdón en este momento tan hermoso de mi vida.

Allen le sonrió.

—Entonces, gracias.

El joven se comenzó a mover suavemente, vigilando las reacciones de Road. Su cara comenzó a cambiar momentos después, el dolor fue reemplazado por el placer. Con eso, Allen dejó de reprimirse. Las estocadas fueron más rápidas y más fuertes.

El amor estaba presente como Allen deseaba, ya que a pesar de estar inmersos en las sensaciones no dejaba de besarla y dedicarle pequeñas caricias. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que Allen decidió volver a cambiar.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo?

La chica asintió. Era tan pequeña que con facilidad logró ponerla sobre él. Road introdujo en ella el miembro de Allen y comenzó a moverse. Buscaba el mejor ritmo para disfrutar más, o eso creía al principio, ya que se percató que fuera como fuera que se moviera se sentía excelente. Se penetraba a ella misma con intensidad, mientras Allen veía con fascinación sus pechos moverse con ritmo. No dejó quietas sus manos ni un momento y la acarició con adoración.

Pronto llegaría al clímax. Ya lo sentía venir. Tomó a Road y la recostó otra vez para seguirla penetrando. Aceleró el ritmo de las estocadas, sintiendo mil y una sensaciones. Estar dentro de ella era espectacular.

Road se sentía igual. Nunca se imaginó que estar tan íntimamente unida a Allen fuera tan maravilloso.

Se necesitaron de unos movimientos más para que un calor y un cosquilleo se extendieran en sus cuerpos, concentrándose en una parte en específico. El clímax llegó al mismo tiempo para ambos. Sentían su cuerpo arder e incluso los oídos les zumbaban por el orgasmo tan intenso.

Se quedaron quietos en esa misma posición, mientras recuperaban la respiración. Allen salió de ella para tumbarse a su lado aún sudoroso. Road se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Allen sonriente, escondió su cara en su pecho y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Road… yo te amo…

Esa era totalmente la verdad. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Pero ahora estaba completamente seguro de que amaba a Road Kamelot.

La chica besó sus blancos cabellos y acarició sus brazos.

—Yo también te amo Allen.

Él la soltó para poder mirarla y sonreírle pícaramente.

— ¿Una vez más?

—Por mi encantada.

Y así, iniciaron una vez más aquel ritual de amor, en donde se profesaban amor eterno aún sin decirlo con palabras. Pero esa fue apenas la segunda vez de muchas que vendrían, después de todo Allen en verdad llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndose.


End file.
